


The Demigod Shifters

by WolfFox1994



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BAMF Bella Swan, BAMF Leah Clearwater, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFox1994/pseuds/WolfFox1994
Summary: The Swan-Clearwater siblings are more than meets the eye, not quite human one would say. Let's just say that Bella, Leah, and Seth are gonna have some fun turning this small town on their heads, and maybe find love along the way.First story on AO3! I hope I did okay, so please let me know what you think :) !
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan, Seth Clearwater/Angela Weber, Sue Clearwater/Charlie Swan
Comments: 34
Kudos: 124





	The Demigod Shifters

The Demigod Shifters  
Ch. 1 - Welcome to Forks!  
WolfFox1994

(A.N: Demigods are immortal, so will not die of old age, but can still die from being mortally wounded. Harry and Sue are siblings, and Charlie is half Quileute. Bella, Leah, and Seth are all shifters, but don’t turn into wolves; instead they turn into mythical creatures due to their demigod blood. Charlie and Sue get together when Leah is seven, Bella is six, and Seth is four, and Leah has a different Olympian parent from her little brother. Also, Renee was Bella’s stepmother while she and Charlie were married; they had married when Bella was three, but divorced two years later. There will be cameos here and there from characters from other fandoms, but Leah, Bella, Seth, and their mates are the main focus of the story.)

Seattle International Airport - Friday evening - 19:35 - Oct. 10  
3rd person POV:

A young sixteen year old girl with lightly tanned skin covered in beautiful tattoos, dark auburn hair in a samurai bun undercut, and crimson eyes that appeared to be a peridot green to mortals, slipped off her red Beats Solo 3 headphones, and grabbed her carry-on backpack out of the storage compartment, having just received the green light from the air crew and stewardess that all passengers could finally exit the plane after a half hour delay when they landed.  
  
After putting on her backpack, the 6’0 teenager looked over at her two companions, and rolled her eyes, nudging her siblings, who had both slept through the landing and unboarding announcements, awake, “Leah! Seth! It’s time to get off the plane. Mom and Dad just texted me to let us know they’ll be waiting by baggage claim for us.”  
  
Leah, a 6’2 seventeen year old girl with copper skin, raven black hair cut short in a layered bob, and silver eyes that appeared dark brown to mortals, rubbed her eyes, and groggily got up, stretching her long legs, “Alright, Bella, I’m up!”, and moved into the aisle to get her carry-on as well.  
  
Seth, a 6’6 fourteen year old boy with copper skin, gold eyes that appeared dark brown to mortal eyes, and crew cut raven black hair, groaned, and got up as well, tugging on his hoodie and beanie, and left his row also. The three teens, along with their parents, were moving from Los Angeles, California, back to Charlie and Sue’s childhood town of La Push, Washington on the Quileute Native American Reservation, even though their father went to school in Forks, a nearby town.

You see, Leah, Bella, and Seth are not ordinary kids; they’re demigods, children of the Greek Olympians on Mt. Olympus, and thanks to their Quileute blood, they are also shifters, which they discovered when they were attacked by some red eyed, nomadic vampires a few months back, on a camping trip with their folks. Due to this incident, Charlie decided that it would be safer for the kids to finish school in Forks, and live on the Reservation since Sue’s brother, Harry informed them that the tribe now had a new generation of Pack members, led by Billy Black’s son, Jacob.

Getting off the plane, and into the terminal, the siblings ran into their other traveling companions/fellow demigods, who had decided to tag along since most of them had graduated from high school already. 

First off were Clarke and Justin Griffin, Aussie fraternal twin sisters demigod/werelion hybrids, eighteen years old, mischievous pranksters, and daughters of Zeus. Next was Clarke’s mate, Alexandria “Lexa” Primheda, a twenty-two year old Amazon and demigod daughter of Ares, and Justin’s mate, Octavia Blake, a Greek-Canadian sixteen year old demigod, who was also a daughter of Ares and still in high school as well. Also among the group was Octavia’s older adoptive brother, Bellamy Blake, a Filipino-Canadian twenty-eight year old son of Aphrodite that was super protective of his baby sister, Raven Reyes, a Puerto Rican-Irish American twenty-one year old daughter of Hephestus, and her girlfriend, Anya Trikru, a Tibetan- Aussie-Canadian twenty-six year old daughter of Hermes.

Spotting the three before the rest of the group, Clarke laughed, “Damn guys, what took you so long? Our plane landed about two hours ago, and we had to text your Mum and Dad to find out when your plane was gonna land since you guys were taking forever to get here”, her distinct Melbourne accented, husky voice sending pleasant chills down several travelers’ spines as they passed the group.

Bella rolled her eyes in amusement at her friend, “Geez Clarke, it’s not our fault that everyone was separated into three different flights. And we had a half hour delay when we landed”, earning sympathetic looks and pats on the back from their friends before making their way to baggage claim so they could part ways.

While the siblings were headed to Forks, their group of friends would be staying in Seattle, in a large 4 bed 4 bath house, each of them having already found jobs that they would start on Monday, and Octavia would be attending one of the local high schools to finish up her Junior and Senior year. They didn’t want to draw extra attention to themselves or their friends by having too many demigods living in one small town, so they would be living about two hours out from Forks, that way if the Swan-Clearwater siblings needed them, help wasn’t too far away.

La Push Quileute Reservation - La Push, Washington - Friday night - 23:40 - Oct. 10 - Swan-Clearwater Residence

  
Three exhausted teenagers, and two sleepy adults made their way through the front door of a gorgeous two-story cottage that was located right by the woods that surrounded the reservation, Charlie and Sue having already paid full price for ownership of the four bedroom with en-suite bathrooms living space.  
  
All of their furniture had already been moved into the house so all that was left to do was decorate and unpack boxes, which everyone would start on after a goodnight’s rest.

  
After spending all of Saturday and most of Sunday morning unpacking, putting away clothes, dishes, and food, and decorating the rooms in the cottage, Charlie received a phone call from his old friend, Billy, who informed him that he, Sue, and the kids were all invited to the bonfire that was being held that night for Sam Uley, the Pack Beta’s birthday.

“It would also be a good chance to introduce Seth, Leah, and Isabella to the Pack before they go to school tomorrow so that Jacob can integrate them in as new protectors, though female shifters have never been witnessed in the tribe before. Honestly, we thought it impossible, but they are shifters of our blood, so there’s a first for everything”, Billy stated on the other end of the call.

Charlie became skeptical, not knowing how the Pack would react to the fact that while his kids are shifters, they don’t transform into wolves due to their Olympian heritage, “Actually, I’m having second thoughts, Billy. As you’re aware, my kids have a unique heritage, and since they’re not mortals, the Pack will be able to see my kids true eye colors, and might try to attack Bella and Seth because their eyes are the same colors as the Cold Ones, and Leah’s eyes will make them wary as well. Besides, they don’t even turn into wolves because of them being demigods.”

Billy sighed, exasperated, “Charlie, your children are still shifters of Quileute blood, and are obligated to join the Pack. That is the law, and Jacob shall be their Alpha.”

Frustrated, and realizing that he has possibly made a mistake moving back home, Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose, “Billy! Bella and Leah are both Alphas, and Seth will only listen to his older sisters. Also all three of the kids will be going to Forks High School, not the high school here on the Rez. I really don’t think it’s a good idea for my girls and my son to be forced into the La Push Pack when they already have their own Pack they’ve formed over the past few years. Three Alphas in one pack is a recipe for disaster now that I think about it.”

“What?! You would let your children go to a school with pale-faces?!”

About fed up with this conversation, Charlie growled in aggravation, “Look Billy, you’re one of my oldest friends, and I don’t want to argue with you about this anymore, okay. And in case you’ve forgotten, my mother was a pale-face. Now, I have to go, and I guess we might come to the bonfire tonight, depending on what Sue and the kids want to do”, and hung up the phone, earning a sympathetic look from his wife, who had been fixing lunch for everyone in the kitchen where the landline was located.

He walked over and gave Sue a kiss on the forehead, and went into the living room to go grab their rowdy kids for lunch.

La Push Beach - Bonfire Party - 18:30 - Oct.12 - Sunday evening

  
The three Swan-Clearwater teens climbed out of the backseat of their parents’ red Chevy Suburban their dad had recently purchased just the day before, hating that in the end, their mom had made them come to the bonfire even though their dad said they didn’t have to, but one does not argue with Mrs. Sue Clearwater-Swan if they valued their backside.

Charlie was wearing a tan button up with jeans, and boots, and Sue was wearing a dark purple long-sleeve v-neck, dark denim jeans, and tennis shoes. Bella, on the other hand, was wearing a black Mens’ Nike Dri-Fit short-sleeve that showed off her Japanese themed tattoo sleeves and impressive biceps, dark heather joggers, black hightop Vans, and silver dog tags hanging around her neck. Leah had on a hunter green beanie, a white Mens’ racerback tank, hunter green low-crotch joggers, and black/white hightop Vans, tribal tattoo sleeves on display, painted on toned muscular arms. And last, but not least, Seth was dressed in a LA Lakers’ Kobe Bryant basketball jersey, a limited edition LA Lakers’ snapback, grey sweats, and purple/yellow Nike Hyperdunks. He was the only one out of the siblings with only one tattoo, and his was the X-Men Logo on his left bicep.

Once their parents stepped over to where some of the other adults were gathered, the siblings slowly made their way over to the large group of teenage boys that were roughhousing in the sand by the bonfire, dressed only in shorts, and either t-shirts or muscle shirts, all of them tall, buff, and rocking matching crew cuts with a tribal wolf tattoo on their right biceps.

Suddenly, one of the young men looked up, a handsome guy with a strong jawline and bore a strong resemblance to Billy, and he got the attention of the other boys, all of them stopping their play to watch the newcomers warily, taking in each of the siblings’ unique eye colors, and strange scents.

“Stop right there! Who are you three, and why do you all smell funny?”, the first boy asked.

Bella whispered to her sister and brother, “I think that’s Billy’s kid, Jacob Black, the La Push Pack Alpha, and I think the older boy is Samuel Uley, the Pack Beta”, motioning towards the second slightly taller, and more mature looking male that had walked up beside Jacob.

Hearing the three strange teens mention their names, Jake and Sam started watching them suspiciously, distrust filling their eyes, while a few of the other boys came closer, and one of the largest guys grew angry and confrontational, “How do you know their names, leeches?!”, which caused looks of confusion from the siblings, and Leah asked, “Um, why did you call us leeches? First off, that’s very derogatory and speciest, and second, we have pulses, douche canoe.”

Jake, growing annoyed, shouted, “Enough, Paul!”, and looked at the siblings again, “They’re not leeches; they have heartbeats, and while they do smell weird, it’s not that sickly sweet smell that the Cold Ones usually have. Let’s start over; I’m Jake, this is Sam, the angry asshole is Paul, that’s Jared, Quil, Abraham, Joshua, Issac, Ishmael, David, Embry, and Noah”, naming the other nine boys who had been standing back awaiting orders.

Seth waved at the group, and introduced himself, “Sup, I’m Seth Swan-Clearwater, son of Charlie and Sue Swan-Clearwater, and these are my older sisters, Isabella, who goes by Bella or Izzy, and Leah, who’s the oldest of us knuckleheads.”

Bella threw up a salute, while Leah nodded her head in acknowledgement, and Jake’s face lit up in recognition, “Oh yeah, my dad mentioned that his old friend was moving back to the reservation, along with his wife and kids. You’re a shifter, aren’t you Seth?”

“Yeah, why?”

Jake and Sam smirked, and Jake held out a hand for Seth to shake, “Well then, since you’re a wolf of the Quileute tribe, it’s our pleasure to welcome you into the La Push Pack, and so they don’t feel left out, being human and all, your sisters can help out Emily, whose also human, with cooking for the Pack”, which caused Seth to snatch his hand hand back, “Yeah how about no.”

Growling, Sam sneered, “Why the hell not?!”

Seth was not someone to be intimidated, and growled right back, “Because I’m already part of a pack, and my two Alphas live with me!”

“Who are these supposed Alphas?!”

“My sisters, Leah and Izzy! They’re shifters as well, despite your assumptions, and both of them just so happen to be Alphas too.”

“Impossible! Females don’t shift! Only men can carry on the bloodline, and shifters have imprints, which are female!”

“Well that works out for both of us, right sis?”, Bella interjected, and Leah snorted, “Yep, Bells and I are sparkly rainbow unicorns. Also, like baby bro said, he’s part of our pack already, and besides, our other pack mates wouldn’t take too kindly to you being dickwads to their Alphas.”

Paul scoffed, “Oh yeah, where are they?”

Bella sighed, “Let’s see, Clarke and Justin, both girls by the way, Lexa, Octavia, Raven, Anya, and Bellamy are in Seattle, and Annabeth and Clarisse are in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Bianca, Nico, Percy, and Tyson are all in Miami, Beca and her wife Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, and Beca’s twin Jessica, are all in Los Angeles. And let’s not forget, Rachel and her mate Santana, who are both in Lima, Ohio for a class reunion, along with Quinn and her mate Mercedes, and Brittany, who are all there as well, though they do live in LA too. So make that twenty-seven strong. The point is, we outnumber you, so you do you, and be the Alpha of your Pack, and we’ll do us, m’ka”, she growled loudly, making the boys step back a little but also glare hatefully.

With that, Leah, Seth, and Bella turned away, and started making their way back over to where Charlie and Sue were waiting for them by the truck, having noticed the confrontation between their kids and the pack.

“Everything okay, kids?”, Sue asked, watching how tense her children were as they climbed into the backseat.

Bella shook her head, Leah frowned, and Seth exhaled, “Long story short, the La Push Pack has some sexist, pigheaded, douchebags, and I’m happy that my sisters and I are going to be attending Forks High School instead,” he finished, climbing into the truck.

Sue exchanged a knowing look with her husband, and the both got in and headed home, both very much aware that this was just the beginning.

A.N: Hope everyone enjoyed that first chapter, and Ch. 2 is currently being written as we speak :) ! Until next time, friends!


End file.
